Change
by Sadhvi72
Summary: [HUNKAI FF] Jongin dan sehun adalah sepasang kekasih dan dalam hubungan mereka jongin yang mendominasi atau yang disebut seme. Tapi semua itu berubah semenjak ia bertemu dengan orang yang misterius. Keesokan harinya kehidupan nya berubah, ia menjadi seorang uke dari Oh Sehun. Bagaimana kah kisahnya?
1. Chapter 1

**CHANGE**

Pair : hunkai (sehun&kai)

Cast : kim jongin, oh sehun & others

Rated: T/T+

Warning: this is yaoi story And typo everywhere

Genre: fantasy, school life

 **prolog**

Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun adalah sepasang kekasih yang terlihat serasi. Dan dalam hubungan mereka jongin yang mendominasi atau seme nya, tetapi sebenarnya sehun tak pernah setuju dengan hal itu. Tapi ia tak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu. Karena, ya jongin lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya wajahnya pun terlihat lebih manly dari nya makanya jongin selalu ngotot jika ialah semenya.

Kita perkenalkan dulu pasangan serasi ini satu persatu.

Pertama Kim jongin siswa kelas XI IPA 1,siswa berkulit tan. Dicap sebagai siswa populer dan juga sangat digilai para wanita maupun namja berstatus uke. Mempunyai teman yang isi kepalanya hanya hal-hal berbau mesum bernama Park chanyeol. Jongin memiliki kekasih yang manis(ini menurutnya sendiri) bernama Oh Sehun. Walaupun ia populer dan banyak disukai oleh orang lain tetapi tetap saja ia setia dengan kekasihnya itu.

Kedua Oh Sehun sekelas dengan jongin dan bahkan mereka duduk sebangku. Sehun ini memiliki kulit yang putih berbeda dengan pacarnya dan ini salah satu alasan jongin mengikrarkan bahwa sehun uke karena ia memiliki kulit seputih susu seperti yeoja. Tetapi jangan salah sehun juga memiliki rahang yang tegas dan juga tatapan mata yang tajam. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin menjadikan jongin ukenya tapi takdir berkata lain. Seperti yang tadi dijelaskan Bahwa fisiknya tidak mendukung.

.

.

.

Tapi suatu hari jongin tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seseorang yang misterius, orang tersebut menawarkan minuman botol kepada jongin yang dengan senang hati ia terima tanpa rasa curiga. Dan keesokan harinya kehidupan nya pun mulai berubah. Dan dari situ lah jongin berubah menjadi uke dari sehun. Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?

 **tbc/end**

 **Aku bawa ff lagi. Hehehe**

 **Ini cuma prolog ya, kalau ada yang mau baca review ya nanti aku lanjutin. Dan ini terinspirasi dari salah satu ff yang aku baca tapi aku udah lupa judul sama authornya soalnya udah lama banget bacanya. Jadi maklum kalo kayak pernah dibaca sebelumnya. Tapi ini cerita nya nggak sama semua kok. Mungkin ada beberapa aja.**

 **Review please:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHANGE**

Pair : hunkai (sehun&kai)

Cast : kim jongin, oh sehun & others

Rated: T/T+

Warning: this is yaoi story And typo everywhere

Genre: fantasy, school life

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi mulai menampakkan wujud nya. Melewati celah-celah jendela kamar seorang namja berkulit tan itu. Kim jongin itu lah namja tersebut. Seakan terganggu oleh sinar matahari namja tersebut malah menutup seluruh bagian wajahnya dengan selimut ketimbang bangun untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati kamar jongin.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Cklek~

"Kim jongin si tukang pemalas, BANGUNNNN" teriakan merdu dari sang kakak tercinta -kim jongdae- berhasil membuat jongin terlonjak kaget dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang dengan mata setengat tertutup.

"Cepat mandi, kau tak sekolah huh?" tanya sang kakak.

"Ne" jawab jongin singkat dan langsung menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah yang terhuyung-huyung karena masih sedikit-sangat-mengantuk.

Sedangkan jongdae mendengus melihat kelakuan sang adik yang memang selalu seperti itu sedari dulu.

HUNKAI

terlihat jongin menuruni tangga dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi serta membawa tas sekolah yang ada dipunggungnya sambil memasangkan dasi nya.

"Hai sayang" sapa sang eomma.

"hai eomma" jongin langsung mengecup pipi sang eomma sekilas.

"cepat makan bersama hyungmu itu" suruh eomma kim.

"Ne eomma. Tapi kemana appa?"

"Appa tadi malam pergi ke gwangju untuk bisnisnya" jawab sang eomma sambil mengelap piring yang sudah dicuci.

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tak tahu?" tanya jongin heran.

"karena kemarin langsung tidur. Jadi appa mu langsung pergi saja"

"Ah begitu. Kemarin aku sangat lelah sehabis berlatih dance"

"lain kali jangan sampai lelah" ucap sang eomma lagi.

Jongin tak menjawab sang eomma tapi langsung duduk di meja makan sebelah jongdae. Jongin mulai memakan nasi goreng kimchi buatan sang eomma, saat sedang makan sang eomma tiba-tiba berbicara...

"Kau manis sekali jonginnie" eomma kim lalu mencubit pipi sang anak.

"Eomma! Aku ini namja. Jadi aku tampan bukan manis! Lagian aku seme asal eomma tau" jongin berusaha menjauhkan tangan eomma nya.

"tapi menurut eomma kau termanis. Hyungmu itu baru tampan" ucap sang eomma.

"Itu benar jongin. Aku yang tertampan disini" ujar jongdae bangga.

"Terserah hyung saja" jongin langsung mendengus dan melanjutkan makannya sedangkan sang eomma hanya tersenyum melihat putra-putra nya.

HUNKAI

Jongin sekarang sedang berjalan dengan santai dikoridor sekolah nya. Ia sedang menuju kekelasnya, ada beberapa orang menyapa nya dengan sangat ramah. Karena ia termasuk siswa populer di sekolah nya jadi wajar saja banyak yang mengenal nya dari adik kelas maupun kakak kelas dan baik dari yeoja ataupun dari namja berstatus uke.

Jongin ini termasuk pria idaman. Karena, kulit kecokelat nya atau kita sebut kulit tan nya itu menambah kesan seksi pada tubuhnya, lalu ia memiliki tubuh cukup tinggi bahkan melebihi kakaknya yang hanya mencapai telinganya. Ia juga termasuk siswa cerdas karena mendapat peringkat 10 besar di kelasnya makanya banyak yang menyukai nya.

Saat sudah mencapai dikelas nya -XI IPA 1-Jongin langsung masuk dan menyapa kekasihnya yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu sampai.

"Hai sehunnie sayang, selamat pagi" sapanya dengan ceria.

Sedangkan teman-teman nya yang sudah berada dikelas hanya memandang datar ke arah jongin seakan mereka sudah terbiasa akan hal ini. Terkadang mereka heran dengan sehun yang mau-mau nya menjadi uke dari jongin. Walaupun jongin mempunyai wajah yang tampan tapi tetap saja kadang dia itu idiot apalagi jika sudah bersama dengan patner in crime nya yaitu park chanyeol.

"Ah pagi juga sayangku" itu suara sehun? Bukan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara si tuan park itu.

"Aku sedang menyapa pacar ku! Dasar idiot" jongin menatap chanyeol yang berada dibelakang sehun dengan pandangan Ewh-

"Hey! Sesama idiot tidak boleh saling menghina. Idiot" benar kan mereka memang sangat idiot.

Sehun hanya memandang jongin dan chanyeol dengan jengah. 'selalu saja seperti ini' batin sehun.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sayang" tanya jongin setelah ia duduk di tempatnya.

"Seperti biasa" sehun menjawab sambil terus membaca tanpa menoleh ke arah jongin di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau tak merindukan ku?" tanya jongin lagi dengan penuh harap.

"Kau sangat menjijikkan sungguh" lagi-lagi chanyeol menyela percakapan antara sehun dan jongin.

"Kau bisa diam tidak! Atau kupotong penis kurus mu itu" ancam jongin.

"Ah aku takut sekali" jawab chanyeol berpura-pura takut dengan ancaman jongin.

Jongin dan chanyeol adalah sepasang sahabat sedari kecil. Mereka mulai berteman sejak kelas 6 SD Saat keluarga chanyeol pindah ke sebelah rumah jongin. Chanyeol disekolahkan di tempat yang sama dengan jongin dulu. Sejak saat itulah mereka selalu berangkat maupun pulang bersama. Dan hingga sampai sekarang mereka tetap berada satu sekolah dan entah mengapa mereka bisa satu kelas.

Mereka terus saja melemparkan ejekan satu sama lain hingga kegiatan mereka berhenti saat choi ssaem masuk ke kelas mereka.

HUNKAI

Kringg~

Bunyi bel istirahat pun terdengar tanda pelajaran telah usai. Siswa maupun siswi berhamburan keluar kelas menuju ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi.

"Ayo jong" ajak chanyeol pada jongin.

"Ayo kita ke kantin sayang" ajak jongin. Tapi sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sedang malas ke kantin. Belikan aku roti dan air mineral ya" pinta sehun.

"Ah baiklah. Tunggu di sini ya sayangku" jongin langsung pergi tapi tidak lupa mengecup bibir tipis sehun sekilas.

"Kau ini asal saja mencium orang"

"Memangnya kenapa? Sehun kan pacarku jadi wajar saja" jawab jongin acuh.

"Tapi kau membuat ku iri tau" chanyeol membuat ekspresi yang menurut jongin sangat menjijikkan.

"Maka nya cepat tembak si cabe di kelas sebelah itu" jawab jongin asal.

"Hei! Jangan panggil baekki ku sembarangan" ternyata chanyeol tidak terima kawan-kawan.

Jongin tak mengindahkan perkataan chanyeol. Ia terus berjalan ke arah kantin untuk membelikan roti sehun-nya.

HUNKAI

"sayang. Nanti pulang bareng yuk.. Tapi naik mobilmu saja ya. Aku tidak bawa mobil" ajak jongin pada sehun yang Sedang memakan roti itu.

"Hm aku tidak bisa jong. Nanti aku harus ke rumah teman les ku untuk menanyakan bahasan minggu kemarin. Kan aku tidak masuk" jawab sehun sambil melihat ke arah jongin.

Jongin memajukan wajahnya ke arah telinga sehun. Dan berbisik...

"padahal aku sedang 'merindukan' mu baby" ucap jongin sedikit sensual dan tidak lupa ia mengigit kecil telinga sehun.

"nghh... Kapan-kapan saja ya" sehun berusaha menjauhkan tubuh jongin.

"Baiklah" jongin akhirnya mengalah. "Mungkin lain kali saja' batin nya.

Mereka lalu mengobrol seperti biasa tetapi terkadang jongin menggoda sehun.

"what's up bro?" sapa chanyeol pada sepasang kekasih yang sedang berhadapan itu.

Hanya gumangan yang chanyeol terima dari sahabat tercinta nya itu.

"Hei! Penjahat kelamin. Aku ada berita bahagia hari ini" celetuk chanyeol tanpa disaring terlebih dahulu.

"enak saja! Dasar om-om cabul" jongin tak mau mengalah rupanya.

"Hah sudah lah. Yang penting aku ada berita bahagia" ucap chanyeol berbinar-binar.

"Apa?" sinis jongin.

"santai saja . Oke? Berita bahagianya adalah...aku sudah jadian dengan baekki. Huaa aku senang sekali" chanyeol berkata dengan meng-gebu-gebu.

"Wah cukkae chanyeol. Usaha mu tak sia-sia selama ini" ucap sehun memberi selamat.

"Terimakasih sehun. Kau memang sahabat yang terbaik"

"Kau tak memberiku selamat?" tanya nya pada jongin.

"selamat ya. Akhirnya kau tak bermain solo lagi" jongin menjawab dengan santai.

"kau benar jongin. Akhirnya aku bisa merasakan lubang yang nikmat"

Bukan nya marah chanyeol malah mengiyakan ucapan jongin. Ckckck dasar mereka benar-benar sangat idiot.

HUNKAI

Pukul sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.03 yang berarti sudah tiga menit yang lalu pembelajaran telah usai dan sekarang yang tersisa di kelas hanya ada chanyeol dan jongin.

"Yeol. Aku nebeng ya?" tanya jongin

Jongin dan chanyeol memang sering pulang bersama jika mobil salah satu dari mereka sedang bermasalah. Seperti sekarang mobil jongin yang masuk bengkel kemarin

"Maaf bro. Aku akan mengantar baekhyun pulang"

"Hei sahabat macam apa kau" jongin menatap chanyeol tak percaya.

"maaf oke. Aku benar-benar tak bisa mengantarmu sekarang" chanyeol terlihat tidak enak pada sahabat idiot nya itu.

"Huft baiklah aku pulang naik bus saja" jongin akhirnya keluar dari kelas terlebih dahulu.

HUNKAI

Jongin sangat malas sebenarnya untuk naik bus karena pasti nanti sangat panas apalagi jika sedang penuh. Sekarang ia sedang berdiri di lampu merah menunggu lampu menunjukkan warna hijau bagi pejalan kaki.

Saat sedang menunggu dengan pejalan kaki lain nya ia tak sengaja melihat seorang nenek yang sudah cukup tua berdiri di samping nya. Saat lampu sudah berwarna hijau para pejalan kaki mulai menyebrangi jalan. Tetapi nenek tersebut tampak kesusahan dengan membawa tas ditangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanan nya memegang tongkat. Jongin yang merasa iba akhirnya menolong nenek tersebut.

"Mari nek saya bantu" jongin menghampiri nenek tersebut lalu mencoba membawakan tas nya.

" wah terimakasih anak muda" kata nenek tersebut.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan menyebrangi jalan menuju halte bus didekat sana. mereka pun sampai dan langsung mendudukkan diri di bangku yang tersedia.

"Ini nek tas nya" jongin menyerahkan tas itu kepada sang nenek.

"terimakasih. Kau baik sekali dan juga wajahmu manis" kata nenek tersebut tulus

"Ah maaf nek aku ini seorang seme. Jadi aku tampan" ucap jongin sedikit sombong.

"Benarkah" tanya nenek tersebut seperti tidak percaya.

Jongin mengganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"tapi wajahmu manis sekali untuk ukuran seorang seme" kata sang nenek sambil memandangi wajah jongin yang berada di samping nya.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak-tidak. Aku ini seorang seme sejati nek."

'lucu sekali namja manis ini' batin sang nenek. Lalu tiba-tiba nenek itu tersenyum dan terlihat mecari sesuatu di dalam tas nya. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicari. Nenek itu langsung menyerahkan nya ke jongin.

"Ini anak muda ambillah" nenek itu menyodorkan sebotol minuman

Jongin memandangi botol minuman di tangan nenek itu. Lalu mulai mengambilnya.

"Minumlah sepertinya kau kehausan" kata nenek itu.

"Ah terimakasih nek. Aku memang sedikit haus. Tetapi nanti saja minumnya" jongin memasukkan botol minuman itu ke dalam tasnya tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun. Pasal nya minuman itu seperti minuman biasa tetapi tak ada merek dalam minuman itu. Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

Setelah itu mereka mengobrol banyak hal selagi menunggu bus mereka datang. Mereka mengobrol mengenai sekokah jongin, mengenai alamat rumah mereka masing-masing dan juga mengenai jongin yang memiliki seorang kekasib yang bernama Oh Sehun.

Lalu obrolan mereka berhenti saat sebuah bus datang.

"ah itu bus yang mengarah kerumah ku" kata jongin

"Apakah nenek tidak menaiki bus yang ini" tanya nya pada nenek itu.

"Tidak. Bus ku yang satunya lagi. Mungkin sebentar lagi sampai" ujar sang nenek.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa nek. Aku masuk dulu" pamit jongin.

" hati-hati di jalan" sang nenek melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum.

Jongin pun ikut melambaikan tangannya dan membalas senyuman dari sang nenek tersebut.

TBC/END

Ini aku bawa chapter pertama. Cepet kan updatenya. Oh iya Bagaimana menurut kalian soal ceritanya? Ngebosenin nggk?

Tapi perasaan aku kayak setiap hari update terus deh*plak. Tapi jangan pada bosen nya.

Review please:)


	3. Chapter 3

**CHANGE**

Pair : hunkai (sehun&kai)

Cast : kim jongin, oh sehun & others

Rated: T/T+

Warning: this is yaoi story And typo everywhere

Genre: fantasy, school life, friendship and family

.

.

.

preview

Lalu obrolan mereka berhenti saat sebuah bus datang.

"ah itu bus yang mengarah kerumah ku" kata jongin

"Apakah nenek tidak menaiki bus yang ini" tanya nya pada nenek itu.

"Tidak. Bus ku yang satunya lagi. Mungkin sebentar lagi sampai" ujar sang nenek.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa nek. Aku masuk dulu" pamit jongin.

" hati-hati di jalan" sang nenek melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum.

Jongin pun ikut melambaikan tangannya dan membalas senyuman dari sang nenek tersebut.

HUNKAI

Setelah sekitar 15 menit perjalanan akhirnya jongin sudah sampai di halte bus dekat rumahnya. Sungguh hari ini matahari sangat terik dan juga sangat panas, tetapi jongin harus tetap berjalan ke rumah nya yang untung nya tidak jauh dari sana. Ia berjalan dengan tenang sambil sesekali mengumpati sahabat sejati yang sudah mengkhianat nya itu (tidak mau mengantarkan nya pulang).

Saat rumahnya sudah terlihat ia melewati rumah chanyeol dan melihat chanyeol didepan rumah sambil bermain handphone seperti sedang menunggu nya tetapi karena ia masih merasa kesal sehingga tak menyapa nya dan tetap berjalan. Hingga akhirnya...

"Hitam!"

Chanyeol memanggil dengan panggilan sayang nya itu.

Jongin tetap tak menggubris panggilan chanyeol dan langsung membuka pagar rumahnya. Ia hendak masuk sebelum chanyeol memegang tangannya.

"jongin maafkan aku, tadi baekhyun meminta ku untuk mengantarnya ke toko buku" chanyeol mencoba meminta maaf pada jongin.

"lepaskan" dan jongin hanya menjawab itu sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman chanyeol.

"maafkan aku dulu" chanyeol tetap tak menyerah.

"tak mau" jongin tetap keras kepala.

"aku janji akan memberikan koleksi video terbaru. Bagaimana?" tawar chanyeol sambil menunjukkan ekspresi mesum nya.

"video apa?" tanya jongin.

"astaga masa kau tidak tau?" wajah chanyeol langsung berubah saat mendengar pertanyaan itu dari jongin.

"apa sih? Tak usah bertele-tele" Wajah jongin menunjukkan ekspresi malas.

"video apalagi kalau bukan video yang menampilkan dua atau beberapa pemain yang saling mencumbu dan menghasilkan desahan nikmat" jawab chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Ah. Kau punya yang terbaru?" tiba-tiba nada dan ekspresi jongin berubah setelah mendengar penjelasan dari chanyeol.

"Ya aku baru saja mendownload nya. Bagaimana kau mau?" tawar chanyeol lagi sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"baiklah aku mau" jongin tersenyum ceria atau lebih tepatnya tersenyum mesum.

"Kau memaafkan ku?" tanya chanyeol lagi.

Jongin menggangukkan kepala nya antusias.

"wah terima kasih jonginnie" chanyeol hendak memeluk jongin tetapi langsung ditepis oleh jongin.

"jangan memelukku. Menjijikkan" jongin langsung menghindari pelukan chanyeol.

"ya sudah lah. Aku pulang dulu. Besok di sekolah akan aku kirim" pamit chanyeol.

"aku tunggu" jawab nya.

Chanyeol langsung pulang kerumahnya sedangkan jongin masuk kerumah nya.

HUNKAI

Jongin langsung memasuki kamarnya dan tidak menghiraukan perintah eomma nya untuk makan terlebih dahulu. Badan nya sangat lelah karena ia sangat jarang pulang dengan menggunakan bus. Belum lagi tadi selama diperjalanan ia harus berdiri karena di dalam bus sangat penuh dan sesak.

Ia langsung manaiki ranjang dan tertidur pulas masih menggunakan seragam lengkap dengan kaos kaki kecuali sepatu yang sudah ia lepaskan.

...

Mendengar ketukan keras dari luar mau tak mau membuat tidur jongin terganggu. Ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya untuk mengumpulkan nyawa nya yang masih berkelana. Hingga sekitar kurang lebih 1 menit barulah ia membuka pintu.

"Astaga. Kau belum berganti pakaian juga?" kata sang kakak

"Hmm" hanya gumangan yang jongin berikan.

"aish! Cepat mandi lalu turun kebawah, eomma sudah menunggu mu untuk makan" perintah jongdae kepada adiknya itu.

"Ya"

Setelah itu ia langsung bergegas kekamar mandi dan butuh waktu 10 menit barulah ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan masih menggunakan handuk di pinggang nya dan 5 menit ia pergunakan untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah selesai ia menyusul hyung dan eomma nya untuk makan.

HUNKAI

Jongin memasuki kamarnya lagi setelah makan. Ia harus mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan jung saemm kalau tidak bisa disuruh berdiri dia selama pelajaran guru killer itu.

"Untung aku cukup pintar jadi cepat selesai" ucap nya berbangga diri entah kepada siapa.

Karena ya memang baru sekitar 20 menit ia mengerjakan tugas itu dan sudah selesai. Padahal itu merupakan soal kimia 10 soal, biasanya untuk murid biasa 10 soal bisa saja mereka selesaikan dalam waktu 2 jam.

Saat ia hendak tidur, mata nya tidak sengaja melihat tutup botol yang mengitip dibalik tas sekolahnya. Ah ia baru ingat bahwa tadi siang ia diberi minuman itu. Lalu ia mengambil botol itu. Kebetulan sekali ia sedikit haus, jadi tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung meminum itu hingga habis.

Setelah itu jongin beranjak menuju ranjang empuk dan nyaman nya itu. Ia langsung tertidur pulas kembali dan melanjutkan mimpi indahnya tadi.

...

Pukul menunjukkan 02.57 am dan tiba-tiba saja jongin terbangun karena merasa di ruangan tersebut suhu sangat panas.

"Panas sekali" keluh nya.

Ia memeriksa AC di kamarnya siapa tau tidak berfungsi, tetapi AC tersebut masih menyala seperti biasanya. Ia lalu mengambil buku untuk mengibaskan ke tubuh nya, tetapi tetap saja terasa panas.

Jongin berusaha tetap tidur karena ia masih sangat mengantuk sambil terus mengipasi dirinya. Hingga akhirnya ia kembali tidur.

Ruangan yang memiliki dominasi warna biru muda itu mulai terlihat terang karena sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah kecil yang tak tertutupi oleh gorden yang terpasang.

Jongin mengeliat karena wajahnya terkena sinar matahari, perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Ia lalu duduk bersender ke ranjang nya.

Tunggu, jongin merasa aneh dengan piyama nya. Kenapa piyama nya terlihat seperti kebesaran. Ia langsung menyibak selimutnya untuk melihat celana nya dan benar saja celana nya juga kebesaran. Jongin yang terkejut langsung berdiri dan hendak pergi ke kamar mandi.

Tapi saat ia tak sengaja melewati cermin di kamarnya ia sungguh sangat terkejut. Kenapa ia menjadi sangat mungil dan...manis.

Tidak. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, 'ini tidak mungkin' batinnya. Dan ia juga baru sadar kalau tubuhnya terlihat lebih pendek. Biasanya ia sedikit menunduk untuk melihat tatanan rambutnya tapi sekarang bahkan lebih tinggi cermin itu di bandingkan tubuhnya.

Jongin memasang wajah horor nya.

"ini pasti mimpi. Iya ini hanya mimpi" jongin mencoba menyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan menepuki pipinya dengan sedikit keras.

Plak..

"Awh" jongin memegangi pipinya yang Terkena tamparan nya sendiri.

"Berarti ini tidak mimpi?" tanya nya sendiri.

Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipis nya. Ia masih tidak percaya. Ini pasti tidak mungkin terjadi katanya lagi dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Dengan perlahan ia membuka celana nya dan melihat kebawah. Lalu saat ia sudah melihat kebawah... What the...

"KYAAAA... " teriaknya histeris.

HUNKAI

Jongdae yang baru selesai mandi terkejut mendengar jongin yang berteriak di samping kamar nya. Lalu ia menghampiri kamar jongin.

"Ada apa sih jongin? Masih pagi sudah membuat keributan saja" ucap jongdae sambil masih mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk putih ditangannya.

Jongin tidak membalas ucapan jongdae. Ia masih terduduk membelakangi hyung nya itu sambil terisak. Ia sangat malu bila hyung nya melihat ia yang seperti ini. Sedangkan jongdae sangat terkejut mendengar jongin menangis karena ia tahu jongin itu sangat jarang menangis bahkan saat ia terluka sekalipun.

"Jongin, ada apa?" suara jongdae mulai melembut serta berhenti mengeringkan rambutnya.

"hy-hyung" jongin akhirnya membalikkan badannya secara perlahan saat merasa jongdae juga ikut duduk dibelakangnya.

Jongdae terkejut bukan main saat melihat wajah jongin yang memerah dan banyak dialiri bekas air mata adiknya. Tetapi bukan itu yang membuat nya terkejut melainkan wajah adiknya yang terlihat lebih manis daripada sebelumnya dan juga ia baru menyadari ukuran tubuh jongin lebih mungil dari biasanya.

"jo.. Jong.. In? Ini be-benar dirimu?" tanya nya hati-hati.

"iya hyung. Huuaaaa" jongin langsung memeluk hyung nya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang hyung.

Jongdae tak tau harus berkata apa dan jongin sendiri masih menangis walaupun sudah tidak seperti tadi. Saat sekiranya sudak cukup tenang, jongdae mulai menjauhkan tubuh jongin dan menatap wajah jongin.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" tanya nya.

"aku tak hiks tau hyung, tadi hiks saat aku hiks bangun tidur tiba- hiks tiba sudah seperti ini hiks" jawabnya diselingi dengan isakan nya.

Jongdae menghela nafas nya mendengar jawaban jongin. Ia bingung harus berbuat seperti apa.

"baiklah. Kau tunggu di sini aku akan bilang soal ini kepada eomma"

"Iya hyung" jongin lalu beranjak naik ke ranjang nya lagi. Sedangkan jongdae keluar untuk menemui eomma nya.

HUNKAI

Jam pertama sudah akan dimulai tetapi jongin tidak juga menampakkan wujud nya, sehingga membuat sehun dan chanyeol bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Yeol, jongin kemana? Kok tumben belum datang" tanya sehun akhirnya

"Aku juga tidak tau hun. Tadi pagi aku kira dia sudah berangkat" katanya.

"Apakah ia masih marah gara-gara kemarin" tanya sehun lagi.

"Entah lah. Tetapi kemarin ia sudah memaafkan ku"

Sehun diam tak membalas ucapan chanyeol. 'Atau mungkin dia sakit' batin nya.

"Ah bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita kerumahnya. Siapa tau dia sakit" ajak sehun pada chanyeol

"Nanti kau jenguk sendiri saja dulu. Nanti aku ada latihan basket, mungkin nanti malam baru aku kesana" jawab chanyeol

"Oke baiklah nanti aku kesana sendiri"

Mereka dan seluruh murid lainnya langsung berhenti mengobrol karena guru killer mereka yaitu jung saemm sudah memasuki kelas tersebut.

...

Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyj sehun langsung bergegas keluar dari kelasnya.

"sehun tunggu! Nanti sampaikan salam ku ya pada jongin. Bilang nanti malam aku kesana" chanyeol berbicara pada sehun untuk menyampaikan salam nya.

"Ah iya nanti aku sampaikan. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" pamitnya.

"Ya hati-hati" chanyeol melambaikan tangannya.

Sehun tak menjawab tapi membalas lambaian tangan chanyeol dan langsung pergi menuju parkiran untuk menghampiri mobilnya.

HUNKAI

Sehun telah sampai didepan rumah jongin lalu keluar dari mobil sambil membawa buah-buahan untuk keluarga jongin. Setelah nya ia memencet bel rumah jongin.

Ting tong

Tak ada jawaban.

Ting tong

Ting tong

Setelah tiga kali barulah ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekati pintu. Lalu pintu pun terbuka menampakkan eomma jongin yang tersenyum melihat kedatangan sehun.

"annyeong ahjumma" sapa sehun ramah.

"Wah annyeong sehun. Masuklah" nyonya kim mempersilahkan sehun masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Ah iya ini ada sedikit buah untuk ahjumma" sehun menyerahkan bungkusan tersebut kepada nyonya kim.

"Ah kau baik sekali. Terimakasih ya" ucap nyonya kim.

"hm apakah jongin ada ahjumma?" tanya sehun to the point.

"Jongin ada. Sekarang ia dikamarnya, naiklah. Tak apa" ucap nyonya kim ramah.

Mereka memang sudah dekat sejak sehun dan jongin berpacaran. Eomma kim juga sudah menganggap sehun sebagai anaknya juga.

"Ah terimakasih. Kalau begitu saya naik dulu ahjumma" pamit sehun kepada nyonya kim.

Nyonya kim hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dan tersenyum.

Lalu setelah itu sehun pun menaiki tanggal menuju kamar jongin. Setelah sampai sehun mengetuk pintu kamar jongin.

Tok.. Tok...

"Masuk lah eomma. Pintu nya tidak terkunci." kata jongin. Ternyata ia mengira sehun adalah eommanya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar suara jongin yang mengiranya sebagai nyonya kim. Sehun langsung membuka pintu kamar jongin perlahan lalu menutup nya kembali. Ia melangkah kan kakinya mendekati jongin yang membelakangi nya itu.

"jongin.. " panggil sehun.

Deg- Jongin terkejut saat mendengar suara sehun. 'Aduh bagaimana ini?' batin nya, ia masih belum siap untuk bertemu sehun.

"Jongin, kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya sehun.

Tadi sehun sangat khawatir jika jongin benar-benar sakit. Pasal nya jongin jarang sakit, tapi saat sudah sakit pasti akan lama.

"a-aku sakit sehun" ucap jongin sedikit berbohong.

"Eoh benarkah? Kemari aku ingin memeriksa keadaanmu" sehun berusaha membalikkan badan jongin.

"tidak perlu sehun. Aku baik-baik saja" jongin berusaha untuk tetap membelakangi sehun.

"Ayolah jongin" dan sehun juga tetap berusaha membalikkan badan jongin dan dengan sedikit kekuatan nya ia akhirnya berhasil membalik badan jongin. Tetapi jongin tetap berhasil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

Jongin sangat kesal dengan perubahan pada tubuhnya ini. Biasanya kekuatan sehun tak bisa lebih dari nya tapi sekarang apa? Bahkan hanya dengan sedikit kekuatan nya ia sudah berhasil membalikkan badannya. Sungguh jongin sebenarnya tidak mau menemui sehun dalam waktu dekat.

"Jongin ada apa sih? Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

Jongin tidak membalas dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan lagi-lagi sehun berusaha menjauhkan tangan jongin dari wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa sih?" lama-lama sehun jengkel juga dengan kelakuan jongin.

Dan akhirnya jongin mengalah, tidak mungkin kan dia menyembunyikan ini dari sehun selamanya. Dengan pelan-pelan jongin menjauhkan tangannya sedikit demi sedikit. Hingga akhirnya sehun dapat melihat wajahnya.

"jo-jongin?" sehun sangat shock.

 **TBC/END**

 **Aku kembali lagi. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Di lanjut apa nggk?**

 **Review please:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHANGE**

Pair : hunkai (sehun&kai)

Cast : kim jongin, oh sehun & others

Rated: T/M

Warning: this is yaoi story And typo everywhere

Genre: fantasy, school life, friendship and family

.

.

.

preview

"Kau kenapa sih?" lama-lama sehun jengkel juga dengan kelakuan jongin.

Dan akhirnya jongin pun mengalah, tidak mungkin kan dia menyembunyikan ini dari sehun selamanya. Dengan pelan-pelan jongin menjauhkan tangannya sedikit demi sedikit. Hingga akhirnya sehun dapat melihat wajahnya.

"jo-jongin?" sehun sangat shock.

HUNKAI

Sehun membelalakkan matanya saat melihat wajah jongin. Jongin yang melihat itu langsung menutupi wajahnya lagi, ia sudah menduga sehun pasti akan berekspresi seperti itu dan ia malu dengan keadaan ini.

"jong. Kau... " sehun tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya ia bingung sekaligus kaget.

"sehun huaaaaa" lagi-lagi jongin menangis dan memeluk sehun erat untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sehun dengan sigap membalas pelukan jongin tak kalah eratnya sambil sesekali mengelus punggung jongin guna meredakan tangisan pacar nya itu. Mereka berdua diam tak ada yang bicara, mereka sedang berpikir dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"jongin, bisa kau jelaskan ini?" tanya sehun saat jongin sudah berhenti menangis.

"Aku juga tak tahu hunnie, saat tadi pagi bangun tidur nini sudah seperti ini" ujarnya sedih.

"nini?" tanya sehun.

Jongin menutup mulut nya saat menyadari apa yang barusan ia katakan pada sehun. Kenapa mulutnya seperti ini sih. Tapi sehun malah tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai melihat jongin yang seperti. 'kesempatan seme ada di depan mata'batin nista sehun.

"Ah... Bu-bukan maksudnya nin-eh jongin" uh jongin ingin tenggelam dalam sungai han saja.

"ah baby, gwencana. Kau lebih baik seperti ini" aku sehun jujur.

"Enak saja! Nanti aku kalah dari mu aku tak mau" jongin memajukan bibirnya sebal.

"Uh tidak ada seme merajuk asal kau tahu" sehun mencoba menggoda jongin.

"Aku tak merajuk" wajah dan perkataan jongin sungguh tak sinkron.

"Benarkah? Hm?" sehun memajukan wajahnya ke wajah jongin.

"ap-apa yang.. Kau lakukan?" jongin beringsut mundur menjauhi sehun.

Sehun menyeringai lebar melihat jongin ketakutan. Sifat dan wajahnya benar-benar berubah. Iapun semakin memajukan tubuhnya dan mulai memiringkan wajahnya tak lama kemudian kedua belah bibir tipis itu bertemu dengan kedua belah bibir tebal milik jongin. Jongin membelalakkan matanya terkejut atas tindakan sehun, ia berusaha menjauhkan tubuh sehun dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya ciuman mereka terputus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya nya langsung.

"Apa? Bukan kah kita sering melakukan ini. Bahkan kita sering berbuat lebih dari ini" ucap sehun enteng.

Pipi jongin langsung memerah mendengar perkataan sehun. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini, rasa nya sangat malu. Sehun lalu beranjak menjauhkan tubuhnya dari jongin.

"Ke apartemen ku yuk" ajak sehun.

"Memang nya ada apa?" tanya nya polos.

"you know right we gonna play" jawab sehun seduktif.

" Ah... Ah ka-kapan-kapan saja ya" balas jongin sedikit gugup entah mengapa.

"c'mon jong" sehun sedikit merengek.

Jongin tersenyum melihat sehun yang merengek. Berarti dirinya masih menjadi pihak yang mendominasi kan disini. Jongin tertawa setan membayangkan nya.

"Baiklah" ucap jongin akhirnya.

"kalau begitu, ayo."

Jongin lalu menyibak selimut yang sedari tadi di pakainya dan langsung berdiri dari tiduran nya. Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum saat mengetahui fakta bahwa jongin lebih pendek darinya. Jongin yang menyadari bahwa sehun tersenyum aneh lalu berbicara...

"walaupun aku lebih pendek darimu tetap aku yang menjadi seme disini" katanya

"Benarkah?" tanya sehun dengan senyum jahilnya.

"tentu saja"

Sehun tak membalas ucapan jongin dan mereka langsung keluar dari kamar jongin untuk pergi ke apartemen sehun.

HUNKAI

Jongdae terlihat berjalan santai sambil sesekali bersenandung dengan membawa kantong plastik yang berisikan mie instan yang ia beli di minimarket dekat rumahnya. Saat sedang berjalan seseorang memanggilnya.

"Jongdae hyung... " panggil chanyeol.

"Eh chanyeol, ada apa?" tanya nya.

Mereka juga dekat sama seperti chanyeol dan jongin, dulu jongdae sering ikut jongin bermain kerumah chanyeol. Tetapi semenjak jongdae JHS mereka jadi jarang bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing.

"Apakah ada jongin dirumah?" tanya nya langsung.

"Oh jongin sedang pergi dengan sehun. Ada apa?"

"Tak ada hyung hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa tadi jongin tidak sekolah?"

"Ada sesuatu terjadi tadi pagi" jawab jongdae.

"Sesuatu apa?"

"Kau akan tahu ketika melihat jongin. Kalau begitu hyung pulang dulu ya" setelah mengatakan itu ia pamit kepada chanyeol.

"ne hyung" chanyeol langsung berfikir sesuatu apa? Apa yang terjadi pada jongin?

TBC/END

.

 **Hai aku balik lagi. Aku mau sedikit curhat nih.**

 **Kan tadinya ch ini mau aku jadiin sebagai post special ulang tahunnya jongin, terus aku udah ketik sampai bagian jongin manggil dirinya sendiri sebagai nini terus aku simpen kan. Nah terus tadi sekitar jam 8 kurang aku lanjutin lagi sampai selesai. Selesai nya tu jam setengah sebelas tadi. Nah kan mau aku post eh file nya kok tetep sampe yang dikit tadi padahal yang banyak udah aku simpen. Disitu tu aku kaget kok nggak ada, aku cari terus eh emang bener-bener nggak ada. Aku sampe mau nangis tadi. Terus akhirnya aku lanjutin lagi sampe itu yang diatas, soalnya aku sedikit lupa sama yang aku tulis tadi. Yah... Begitulah akhirnya cuma dikit word nya padahal yang udah banyak itu ada adegan NC nya.. Huhuhu aku sedih banget mau buat lagi nggak mood banget. Ada yang tau nggak cara carinya gimana?**

 **Makasih ya yang udah mau baca curhatan yang menurut aku sedikit penting itu.**

 **BTW Happy birthday Kim Jongin semoga sukses terus, tetep selalu sayang sama papih. Tambah manis yah mihh...**

 **Apa harapan kalian buat mamih?**

 **#happyjonginday**

 **#happpykaiday**

 **Review please:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHANGE**

Pair : hunkai (sehun&kai)

Cast : kim jongin, oh sehun & others

Rated: T/M

Warning: this is yaoi story And typo everywhere

Genre: fantasy, school life, friendship and family

.

.

.

preview

"Kau kenapa sih?" lama-lama sehun jengkel juga dengan kelakuan jongin.

Dan akhirnya jongin pun mengalah, tidak mungkin kan dia menyembunyikan ini dari sehun selamanya. Dengan pelan-pelan jongin menjauhkan tangannya sedikit demi sedikit. Hingga akhirnya sehun dapat melihat wajahnya.

"jo-jongin?" sehun sangat shock.

HUNKAI

Sehun membelalakkan matanya saat melihat wajah jongin. Jongin yang melihat itu langsung menutupi wajahnya lagi, ia sudah menduga sehun pasti akan berekspresi seperti itu dan ia malu dengan keadaan ini.

"jong. Kau... " sehun tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya ia bingung sekaligus kaget.

"sehun huaaaaa" lagi-lagi jongin menangis dan memeluk sehun erat untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sehun dengan sigap membalas pelukan jongin tak kalah eratnya sambil sesekali mengelus punggung jongin guna meredakan tangisan pacar nya itu. Mereka berdua diam tak ada yang bicara, mereka sedang berpikir dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"jongin, bisa kau jelaskan ini?" tanya sehun saat jongin sudah berhenti menangis.

"Aku juga tak tahu hunnie, saat tadi pagi bangun tidur nini sudah seperti ini" ujarnya sedih.

"nini?" tanya sehun.

Jongin menutup mulut nya saat menyadari apa yang barusan ia katakan pada sehun. Kenapa mulutnya seperti ini sih. Tapi sehun malah tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai melihat jongin yang seperti. 'kesempatan seme ada di depan mata'batin nista sehun.

"Ah... Bu-bukan maksudnya nin-eh jongin" uh jongin ingin tenggelam dalam sungai han saja.

"ah baby, gwencana. Kau lebih baik seperti ini" aku sehun jujur.

"Enak saja! Nanti aku kalah dari mu aku tak mau" jongin memajukan bibirnya sebal.

"Uh tidak ada seme merajuk asal kau tahu" sehun mencoba menggoda jongin.

"Aku tak merajuk" wajah dan perkataan jongin sungguh tak sinkron.

"Benarkah? Hm?" sehun memajukan wajahnya ke wajah jongin.

"ap-apa yang.. Kau lakukan?" jongin beringsut mundur menjauhi sehun.

Sehun menyeringai lebar melihat jongin ketakutan. Sifat dan wajahnya benar-benar berubah. Iapun semakin memajukan tubuhnya dan mulai memiringkan wajahnya tak lama kemudian kedua belah bibir tipis itu bertemu dengan kedua belah bibir tebal milik jongin. Jongin membelalakkan matanya terkejut atas tindakan sehun, ia berusaha menjauhkan tubuh sehun dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya ciuman mereka terputus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya nya langsung.

"Apa? Bukan kah kita sering melakukan ini. Bahkan kita sering berbuat lebih dari ini" ucap sehun enteng.

Pipi jongin langsung memerah mendengar perkataan sehun. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini, rasa nya sangat malu. Sehun lalu beranjak menjauhkan tubuhnya dari jongin.

"Ke apartemen ku yuk" ajak sehun.

"Memang nya ada apa?" tanya nya polos.

"you know right we gonna play" jawab sehun seduktif.

" Ah... Ah ka-kapan-kapan saja ya" balas jongin sedikit gugup entah mengapa.

"c'mon jong" sehun sedikit merengek.

Jongin tersenyum melihat sehun yang merengek. Berarti dirinya masih menjadi pihak yang mendominasi kan disini. Jongin tertawa setan membayangkan nya.

"Baiklah" ucap jongin akhirnya.

"kalau begitu, ayo."

Jongin lalu menyibak selimut yang sedari tadi di pakainya dan langsung berdiri dari tiduran nya. Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum saat mengetahui fakta bahwa jongin lebih pendek darinya. Jongin yang menyadari bahwa sehun tersenyum aneh lalu berbicara...

"walaupun aku lebih pendek darimu tetap aku yang menjadi seme disini" katanya

"Benarkah?" tanya sehun dengan senyum jahilnya.

"tentu saja"

Sehun tak membalas ucapan jongin dan mereka langsung keluar dari kamar jongin untuk pergi ke apartemen sehun.

HUNKAI

Jongdae terlihat berjalan santai sambil sesekali bersenandung dengan membawa kantong plastik yang berisikan mie instan yang ia beli di minimarket dekat rumahnya. Saat sedang berjalan seseorang memanggilnya.

"Jongdae hyung... " panggil chanyeol.

"Eh chanyeol, ada apa?" tanya nya.

Mereka juga dekat sama seperti chanyeol dan jongin, dulu jongdae sering ikut jongin bermain kerumah chanyeol. Tetapi semenjak jongdae JHS mereka jadi jarang bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing.

"Apakah ada jongin dirumah?" tanya nya langsung.

"Oh jongin sedang pergi dengan sehun. Ada apa?"

"Tak ada hyung hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa tadi jongin tidak sekolah?"

"Ada sesuatu terjadi tadi pagi" jawab jongdae.

"Sesuatu apa?" Tanya nya penasaran.

"Kau akan tahu ketika melihat jongin. Kalau begitu hyung pulang dulu ya" setelah mengatakan itu ia pamit kepada chanyeol.

"ne hyung" chanyeol langsung berfikir sesuatu apa? Apa yang terjadi pada jongin?

HUNKAI

Jongin dan sehun sudah sampai di apartemen sehun, sehun masuk terlebih dahulu baru diikuti jongin dibelakangnya.

"Aku mau mandi dulu, lakukanlah sesuatu seperti biasanya." sehun langsung masuk ke kamar tanpa menunggu jawaban jongin.

Jongin mendengus melihat sehun sudah melanggang pergi ke kamar "dasar" gerutunya.

Jongin memutuskan untuk menonton TV di ruangan tersebut. Hingga beberapa menit sehun belum keluar juga dari kamar dan itu membuat jongin bosan sekaligus mengantuk. Akhirnya setelah menguap beberapa kali jongin langsung tertidur pulas.

Sehun yang baru selesai mandi lalu keluar dari kamar menghampiri jongin. Ia tersenyum saat menemukan jongin yang tertidur pulas sambil meringkuk. Lalu ia mengangkat tubuh jongin bridal style menuju kamarnya.

Setelah sampai ia meletakkan jongin perlahan agar tak terbangun. Ia melangkah ke sisi ranjang sebelah jongin lalu menaiki ranjang tersebut. Sehun memandangi wajah jongin yang menurutnya lucu itu lalu mencium kening jongin turun ke kedua pipi jongin dan berakhir pada bibir plum milik jongin. Awal nya hanya sekedar menempel lama kelamaan ia mulai menggerakkan bibirnya melumat bibir jongin perlahan namun sarat akan nafsu.

Kesempatan itu tentu tak akan disia-sia kan oleh sehun, karena biasa nya jongin tak akan memberi kesempatan untuk sehun membalas lumatan jongin.

"Eunghh... " Jongin merasa terganggu dalam tidur nya. Ia merasa ada yang melumat bibirnya.

Tunggu-melumat bibirnya? Jongin yang baru sadar langsung membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa yang melumat bibirnya.

Setelah itu jongin berusaha menjauhkan tubuh sehun yang masih saja menciumnya sedikit ganas hingga membuat nya kewalahan. Dengan tidak rela sehun akhirnya melepaskan ciuman sepihak itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sehun memberikan senyum termanis nya.

"Ya, dan menyingkirlah dari atas ku"

Sehun bukannya menyingkirkan tubuhnya malah kembali menyatukan kedua bibir mereka lagi. Kali ini dengan sedikit lebih menuntut dari pada yang tadi. Jongin yang shock lalu mencoba memukul dada sehun agar sehun mau melepas kan nya.

"Mmhhh... " Gumangan jongin yang tertahan oleh ciuman itu.

Sehun yang jengah karena dipukuli oleh jongin akhirnya memegang kedua tangan jongin dengan satu tangannya ke atas tubuh jongin. Sedangkan tangan satunya ia pakai untuk membuka kemeja putih yang jongin pakai.

Setelah puas dengan bibir jongin sehun beralih ke perpotongan leher jongin dan menciumi nya perlahan dengan sesekali mengigiti nya kecil hingga membuat jongin mendesah tertahan.

"hah.. Hah... Hah... Se-sehun" jongin sedikit mengigit bibir nya untuk meredam desahan hingga mengakibatkan bibirnya sedikit terluka.

Sehun melihat sebentar hasil kissmark yang ia buat lalu kembali mengerjai kekasihnya itu. Kali ini ia menyerang nipple jongin yang terlihat sudah tegang itu, ia mengulum nipple itu dengan sesekali menjilati nya.

"nyahh.. Se-sehun ngghh.. " nafas jongin mulai memberat tanda ia mulai terangsang.

Sehun tersenyum disela kuluman nya saat mendengar jongin mendesah. Tangan yang tadi dipakai untuk membuka kemeja jongin sekarang ia gunakan untuk mengelus penis jongin perlahan.

"ngghh.. Ahh.. " Jongin sudah tidak bisa lagi berfikir dengan jernih.

Ini merupakan sensasi baru baginya karena biasanya ia yang melakukan ini pada sehun. Ia menginginkan sentuhan lebih dari sehun.

"Tunggu, apakah penismu juga berubah sayang?" tanya sehun saat menyadari bahwa ukuran penis jongin seperti tidak biasanya sambil terus meremas gemas penis itu.

"Ahhh.. I-iya hun. Ple-please sehun" jongin benar-benar tak tahan ingin cepat membuka celana kain hitam yang sekarang ia pakai.

Sehun tanpa babibu langsung membantu jongin untuk membuka celana tersebut dengan underware jongin dalam satu kali tarikan hingga terpampang lah penis mungil jongin yang sudah Tegang itu. Sehun langsung memegang penis jongin dan mengocok nya dengan cepat hingga membuat tubuh jongin bergetar.

"nyahhh...sehun fas-faster.. Akhhh... " jongin hanya bisa mendesah dengan perlakuan sehun.

Setelah beberapa menit sehun dapat merasakan penis jongin berkedut tanda ingin keluar lalu ia menambah irama kocokan nya.

"sehun.. Sehun c-cum cum.. SEEHUUNNNN" Jongin akhirnya memuntahkan cairan nya ditangan sehun dan sebagian mengenai tubuh nya sendiri.

Jongin sedang berusaha mengontrol nafasnya hingga ia terkejut saat sehun menaikkan kakinya ke pundak sehun. 'tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak boleh dimasuki oleh sehun. Berpikir jongin, berpikir' inner jongin. Ia berpikir keras hingga...

"Hiks.. Hiks"

Sehun yang akan memasukkan jarinya ke hole jongin berhenti saat mendengar isakan jongin. Iangsung menatap jongin.

"Sayang, ada apa?" tanya sehun khawatir.

"Aku a-aku masih takut hunnie. Jangan langsung inti ya?" pinta jongin dengan menunjukkan ekspresi memelas seperti anak anjing dirumahnya.

Sehun menghela nafas nya. Mungkin memang benar jongin masih takut karena ini pertama kali untuknya.

"Baiklah. Kau istirahat oke. Aku akan mengambil minuman dulu" sehun lalu menurunkan kaki jongin dan menyelimuti nya. Ia pun langsung keluar dari kamar.

Setelah sehun keluar jongin bernafas lega.

"Hampir saja" ucap nya pelan berharap agar sehun tak mendengar nya. Tetapi seperti dewi fortuna tidak berpihak dengan nya, sehun dapat mendengarnya dibalik pintu kamar itu.

'Ah jadi itu hanya akal-akalan mu baby bear' sehun menyeringai dan pergi menuju kedapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih.

 **TBC/END**

 **SEKALI LAGI HAPPY BIRTHDAY URI BABY BEAR**

 **Ahhh aku kobam sama moment hunkai di GDA, mamih manis banget yawlah pengen nyubit pipinya. Papih juga so sweet banget, pantesan nggk mau post di ig buat ngucapin ke mamih eh taunya ngomong secara langsung dan disaksikan kita semua AKKHHHH...**

 **"Saengil chukkae kimkai-ie.. "**

 **Ahh mamih juga shyshyshy gitu lagi pake mukul papih manjah. *aduhapaansih**

 **Haa pokoknya aku bahagia banget liat moments manis mereka tadi, papi posessif banget lagi sama mamih sender2 gitu sama pegang-pegang pinggang mamih. Mood aku langsung kembali dan melanjutkan FF ini walaupun word nya tetep dikit.**

 **Doa aku terkabul kemarin, pengen liat moment hunkai eh beneran ada. Semoga gitu terus ya mih pih. Aku sayang kalian eh?**

 **BTW selamat juga buat EXO udah menangin daesang dan award lainnya. Sekaligus kado buat mamih.**

 **#happyjonginday**

 **#happykaiday**

 **Oh iya kalo jadi ch depan beneran ada NC nya loh.**

 **Review please:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHANGE**

Pair : hunkai (sehun&kai)

Cast : kim jongin, oh sehun & others

Rated: T/M

Warning: this is yaoi story And typo everywhere

Genre: fantasy, school life, friendship and family

.

preview

Setelah sehun keluar jongin bernafas lega.

"Hampir saja" ucap nya pelan berharap agar sehun tak mendengar nya. Tetapi seperti dewi fortuna tidak berpihak dengan nya, sehun dapat mendengarnya dibalik pintu kamar itu.

'Ah jadi itu hanya akal-akalan mu baby bear' sehun menyeringai dan pergi menuju kedapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih.

.

.

.

Keesokan pagi nya sekolah mereka gempar saat melihat kedatangan jongin, murid-murid di sana sangat shock melihat perubahan pada tubuh jongin, dimulai dari tinggi badan, wajah yang lebih manis dan juga kelakuan nya berubah.

Sebenarnya jongin tidak mau ke sekolah hari ini tapi karena paksaan sehun dan juga keluarganya tadi pagi hingga berakhir lah ia berangkat ke sekolah dan juga mendapat tatapan tanda tanya dari murid-murid yang melihat nya pagi ini.

'kenapa Kim Jongin itu bisa berubah'

'entah lah, jangan-jangan ia operasi'

'tidak mungkin. Untuk apa ia operasi jika setiap hari selalu bertingkah sok menjadi seme nya sehun'

'benar juga'

Itu lah bisik-bisik murid yang berada di sebelah kanan nya. Jongin sangat geram mendengar itu. Sok seme kata nya? Cih. Aku memang seme disini, inner nya.

"Jonginnn... Kenapa kau tak se-" chanyeol langsung menghentikan kalimat nya saat jongin menoleh ke arah nya.

"Jo-jongin? Kau jongin?" tanya chanyeol shock.

"dasar yoda! Kau tak mengenali sahabat mu sendiri huh?"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanya nya tak yakin.

"Apanya?" tanya jongin balik tak mengerti pembahasan chanyeol.

"kau terlihat mungil dan juga... Manis?" jawab nya tak yakin.

"Yak! Kau. Aku tidak manis aku tampan dasar lelaki kardus!"

Jongin sangat jengkel dengan park yoda chanyeol ini. Dari mana sisi manis nya coba?

Perkelahian mereka akhirnya terhenti karena guru sudah memasuki kelas mereka. Dan sehun bersyukur dengan itu karena ia malas mendengar perdebatan tak penting antara jongin dan chanyeol.

HUNKAI

Jongin sekarang sedang berjalan dengan menghentakkan kaki nya karena kesal dengan sang guru yang telah memberikan amanat untuk mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan, selama ini jongin sangat jarang sekali ke tempat ini. Kalau ada tugas yang mengharuskan saja ia akan kesini.

Sebenarnya ia ingin mengajak sehun untuk menemani nya, tapi sehun malah dipanggil dari klub basket nya. Jadi lah ia sendiri yang mengantarkan buku-buku ini.

Jongin jalan terburu-buru masuk ke dalam perpustakaan hingga tak Menyadari ada orang yang akan keluar dari perpustakaan. Hingga akhirnya jongin menabrak tubuh orang tersebut.

BRUK!

Semua buku yang jongin bawa langsung jatuh berserakan di lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

"Awh-" jongin langsung jatuh karena kalah besar dengan orang di depan nya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya orang tersebut.

"Kau tak lihat huh aku terjatuh?" jawab jongin tanpa melihat orang tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, ayo aku bantu"orang tersebut mengulurkan tangan nya ke arah jongin.

Jongin langsung menerima uluran itu dan berdiri, saat ia sudah berdiri jongin dikejutkan bahwa yang menabrak nya adalah sunbae nya, Kris Wu.

"Ah sunbae! Maafkan aku sunbae. Aku tak sengaja" jongin lalu membungkuk kan badan nya sambil meminta maaf.

"Eoh kau Kim Jongin itu?" tanya nya.

"iya benar saya Kim Jongin" jawab nya agak heran dengan pandangan kris yang tidak biasa.

"aku tak menyangka berita itu benar terjadi. Kemarin tinggi kita sama, sekarang... "

"Ah iy-iya sunbae"

Uh jongin sangat malu sekarang, kenapa dia harus bertemu Kris sih. Dulu jongin sangat tak suka melihat kris karena banyak disukai oleh murid disini. Karena kris ini tampan, tinggi, orang kaya dan juga kapten basket sekolah mereka. Ia merasa tersaingi.

"maaf sunbae, saya permisi. Saya ingin mengembalikan buku ini ke dalam" pamit jongin.

Ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari hadapan kris sekarang juga.

"Ah baiklah sampai bertemu lagi" kris mengacak sebentar rambut jongin dan melengang pergi. Jongin sempat tertegun saat di perlakukan seperti itu oleh kris.

Tapi ia langsung menepis pikiran nya dan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

"maaf saemm, saya ingin mengembalikan buku ini" jongin memberikan setumpuk buku ke penjaga perpustakaan.

"Kau jongin? Kim Jongin?" tanya petugas itu terkejut.

Jongin memutar bola mata nya malas, sudah berapa kali saja ia di beri pertanyaan yang sama'kau jongin?'

HUNKAI

Jongin membuka matanya perlahan, ia merasa sangat pusing sekarang. Jongin meneliti keadaan sekitar dan menyadari bahwa ini kamar sehun. Saat ia akan mengucek mata nya, ia merasa aneh. Kenapa tangan nya tak bisa digerakkan?

Tunggu-ia melotot kan matanya. Kenapa tangan nya di ikat di atas kepala nya. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum nya.

Hingga akhirnya ia ingat tadi saat sepulang sekolah sehun mengajak nya ke apartemen, lalu ia menaiki mobil dan ia haus dan ia meminun minuman di mobil sehun dan merasa sangat mengantuk dan lalu jatuh tertidur.

"Sudah bangun sayang?" tiba-tiba sehun memasuki kamarnya dengan wajah tersenyum yang dibuat-buat.

"Hunnie... Kenapa tangan ku di ikat?" tanya nya manja.

"Kau tak menyadari kesalahan mu?" tanya nya sambil menghampiri jongin.

"Apa sih hunnie? Lepaskan tanganku"

"Apakah aku harus menjelaskan nya padamu?"

Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaan dari sehun, karena ia tak tau apa kesalahan nya. Sehun yang melihat jongin terdiam lantas tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau tak sadar. Yang pertama aku sebenarnya tahu akal-akalan mu kemarin saat aku akan memasukimu-"

Jongin terkejut saat mendengar penuturan sehun, dari mana sehun tahu

"dan yang kedua kau sudah berani merayu sunbae kita hm?" tanya nya sambil mengelus pipi jongin lembut.

"tidak hunnie.. Aku tak merayu nya" jongin berusaha meyakinkan sehun.

"benarkah? Tadi aku melihat nya mengacak gemas rambut mu"

"tidak...tolong lepaskan aku sehun"

"No! Kau harus di hukum beruang kecil" sehun menyeringai di akhir kalimat nya.

HUNKAI

"Hmm.. Se-sehun aku mohon" jongin tetap mencoba melepaskan diri karena ia tak mau menjadi pihak yang dimasuki.

Sedangkan sehun tetap memberikan kissmark di leher nya tanpa mempedulikan rengekan jongin. Sehun sesekali mengigit leher tan jongin lalu kemudian mengisap nya. Ia tersenyum melihat hasil karya nya ditubuh kekasih nya ini.

Keadaan jongin sekarang sudah full naked sedangkan sehun hanya half naked. Sehun yang mendengar kan desahan tertahan jongin semakin merasa sempit dibagian celana nya.

Sehun menyusuri tubuh kekasihnya hingga sampai di dada jongin tepat nya di kedua nipple berwarna pink itu. Tanpa membuang waktu ia langsung mengulum dan mengigiti kecil nipple tersebut.

"Ahh.. Sehun.. Ngghh.. " jongin menggelengkan kepalanya karena rasa nikmat di kedua nipple nya.

Sehun tetap bekerja pada kedua nipple jongin, mulut nya mengerjakan sebelah kanan sedangkan tangan kanan nya bekerja pada nipple sebelah kiri

"sehun...nyahh.. Aku Akh-tidak se-sehun jangan penisku" jongin langsung mendesah saat tangan sehun memegang penis nya.

Sehun bukan nya menghentikkan kegiatan nya malah semakin gencar mengerjai tubuh jongin. setelah puas dengan nipple jongin sehun lalu menyusuri perut jongin dan turun kebawah hingga sampai di penis jongin. sehun mengecupi penis tersebut dan langsung memasukkan penis jongin ke dalam mulutnya.

"Nyahh...sehunnn... Akhh.. Nngghhh... " jongin reflek berteriak saat merasakan mulut hangat sehun

Memang dulu ia sering di berikan blow job oleh sehun, tapi entah mengapa blow job yang sekarang rasa nya berbeda dan lebih nikmat.

"se-sehun...fas... Faster ngghh.. " jongin sudah kehilangan akal sehat nya.

Sehun langsung memaju mundurkan kepalanya cepat untuk memuaskan kekasih tan nya ini. Sudah beberapa menit berlangsung. Ia merasakan penis didalam mulutnya mulai membesar.

"faster... Sehun...faster.. Aku ngghh akan-"

Sehun memainkan twinsball jongin sesekali mencubitnya hingga akhir nya jongin...

"Akhh... SEHUUNN"

Jongin mengeluarkan cairan nya ditangan sehun dan juga tubuh nya sendiri. Sehun lantas menjilat tangan nya yang terkena cairan sperma jongin.

"manis seperti dirimu" ucap nya sambil tersenyum menatap wajah jongin yang banyak dialiri peluh dan sedang menormalkan nafasnya.

Setelah itu sehun bangkit dari ranjang menghampiri lemari pakaian nya yang berwarna coklat tua itu. Ia terlihat sedang mengotak-atik sebuah laci kecil dilemari tersebut.

"sehun... Tolong lepaskan nini, nini berjanji tidak akan melakukan ini lagi" jongin tetap saja merengek pada sehun setelah merasakan klimaksnya.

"ssttt... Kau diam saja. Oke?! Aku sedang mencari mainan untuk mu" setelah nya ia kembali mencari barang yang sudah lama ia miliki. setelah beberapa menit barulah ia membalikkan badannya sambil membawa barang yang ia sebut 'mainan' itu.

Jongin membelalakkan matanya horor melihat apa yang di bawa oleh sehun.

"Se-sehun apa yang... " jongin tak dapat lagu melanjutkan kata-kata nya.

"ini pasti menyenangkan sayang" sehun lalu meletakkan sex toys yang ia sebut mainan tadi ke nakas dekat ranjang nya.

"Tapi dari mana kau mendapatkan barang itu?" tanya nya shock.

"Tentu saja aku membelinya" jawab sehun santai.

"Kau memakai nya saat aku tak ada?" tanya jongin kepedean.

"hahaha... Kau sangat percaya diri sayang. Mana mungkin aku memakai nya?" sehun tertawa saat mendengar penuturan jongin.

"lalu..?" tanya nya masih tak mengerti.

"Aku menggunakan nya dengan pasangan ku dulu, apa kau lupa dulu aku seorang seme?"

Gulp- jongin dengan susah payah menelan air liur sendiri saat mendengar itu. Bagaimana diri nya bisa lupa hal ini. Sehun dulu memang seorang seme dengan pacar-pacar sebelumnya dan saat bertemu dengan jongin barulah ia menjadi seorang uke. Pada awal nya tentu ia menolak, tapi apa boleh buat ia juga tertarik pada jongin. Dan sekarang saat nya ia bisa merasakan kembali menjadi seorang seme.

"Dan sekarang aku akan menggunakan nya lagi dengan mu"

"apa? Tidak sehun... Aku mohon. Aku akan menuruti semua nya asal jangan menggunakan sex toys itu. Aku mohon" jongin memohon kepada sehun dengan pandangan puppy nya.

"Tenang saja ini akan menyenangkan" lalu ia bangkit mengambil salah satu vibrator berwarna biru tua di meja dan mengarahkan nya ke jongin.

"sehun jangan.. Please" jongin berusaha memberontak saat sehun sudah mengarahkan vibrator itu ke hole nya.

"sehun... Hiks aku mohon hiks" jongin kali ini menangis sungguhan bukan berpura-pura seperti kemarin.

Jongin takut bila rasa nya sakit, karena saat melihat video porno di hp nya, uke tersebut berteriak kesakitan. Maka dari itu ia tak mau memakai alat-alat seperti itu pada sehun. Tapi sekarang malah sehun yang akan melakukan nya pada tubuhnya.

"tenang sayang" sehun langsung mencium bibir jongin dengan lembut namun menuntut untuk mengalihkan rasa takut jongin.

"AKHH Sehun.. " jongin langsung memutuskan ciuman nya dengan sehun saat merasakan sakit luar biasa pada hole nya.

TBC/END

 **hai-hai aku kembali lagi dengan chapter 6, gimana menurut kalian?**

 **Maaf ya kalo banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan. Nulis nya sampe sini dulu ya. Aku nggk kuat mau buat lanjutan nya, ini aja aku nulis nya berjam-jam.**

 **Kasih saran ya kalo ada kesalahan, sekalian ngasih tau gimana caranya buat NC, aku nggk terlalu paham. Maka nya yang di atas kurang hot. Hehehe**

 **Wanna review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHANGE**

Pair : hunkai (sehun&kai)

Cast : kim jongin, oh sehun & others

Rated: T/M

Warning: this is yaoi story And typo everywhere

Genre: fantasy, school life, friendship and family

.

preview

tenang sayang" sehun langsung mencium bibir jongin dengan lembut namun menuntut untuk mengalihkan rasa takut jongin.

"AKHH Sehun.. " jongin langsung memutuskan ciuman nya dengan sehun saat merasakan sakit luar biasa pada hole nya.

.

.

.

"Hei rileks baby, bahkan ini baru jari ku saja" ucap sehun sambil menciumi tengkuk jongin.

"be-benarkah? Tapi ini sangat sakit... "jongin mencoba rileks.

"apa kau tak bisa merasakan nya?" sehun mengerakkan jari nya perlahan.

"ngghhh... " jongin sedikit melenguh saat merasakan benda yang berada di hole nya bergerak.

Dan benar saja jongin bisa merasakan bahwa yang berada di hole nya bukan Vibrator yang dibawa sehun tadi melainkan jari kurus tapi panjang milik sehun.

"kau bisa merasakan nya?" tanya sehun seduktif

"bi-bisa, tapi bukan nya tadi kau membawa vibrator?" tanya jongin dengan pipi yang merona.

"ya memang aku membawa nya, tapi untuk nanti, aku tak ingin yang memasuki mu pertama kali benda itu" ucap sehun seraya mulai menggerakkan jari telunjuk nya.

"nghh... Sehun, sakittt... " jongin merengek saat merasakan perih dibagian hole nya walaupun ada rasa mengelitik disana.

"tahan sebentar oke, aku masih berbaik hati mau melakukan pemanasan, tidak seperti dirimu dulu saat memasuki ku"

"m-maaf hunnie, dulu aku sudah tak tahan. Hiks.. "

Cup

Sehun langsung mengecup bibir jongin untuk menenangkan nya.

"sudah lah lupakan saja, sekarang mari kita bersenang-senang"

Setelah mengatakan itu sehun langsung menggerakkan jari nya lagi tapi sekarang lebih cepat dari sebelum nya.

"sshh..aah.. H-hunnie...pel-pelanhh... " jongin memejamkan matanya saat merasakan gerakan tangan sehun.

Sehun mulai menciumi leher jongin sambil terus menggerakkan jari nya, ia sesekali mengigit lalu menghisap leher jongin hingga timbul tanda kissmark. Lalu kecupan nya turun menuju nipple menggoda milik jongin.

Sehun menambahkan jari tengah nya untuk bergabung dengan jari telunjuk nya.

"akhh...sshh.. " jongin reflek langsung memegang bahu sehun saat merasakan holenya dilebarkan lagi oleh jari-jari sehun.

Sedangkan sehun langsung menggerakkan kedua jarinya agar cepat menemui titik termanis jongin. Jongin sudah pasrah sekarang kalau ia harus dimasuki, ia mulai penasaran dengan rasa nikmat ini. Ia menginginkan sentuhan lebih dari sehun.

"Nyyaahh...seh-sehuunnn... Disana..disana baby.. "

Badan Jongin bergetar saat merasakan jari sehun mengenai titik terdalam nya. Dan damn itu sangat nikmat. Ia mau lagi.

Sedangkan sehun ia tersenyum di antar kuluman nya di nipple jongin saat mendengar jongin mendesah karena nya. Iapun langsung menggerakkan jarinya dengan brutal.

"ahh.. Le-lebihh... Ahhh..cepat..

"hu-huuniiee... Oh.. Nikmat..

"fa-faster sehun.. Oohh.. "

Jongin terus meracau mengenai nikmat nya jari sehun saat mengenai benda kenyal didalam holenya. Hingga beberapa menit jongin mulai merasakan gejolak lagi dalam perutnya, seperti nya ia akan keluar lagi padahal penisnya tidak di sentuh sama sekali.

"ce-cepat sayang... I w-want to c-cumm..."

Mendengar itu sehun malah melepaskan kuluman nya dan juga mengeluarkan jari nya. Dan itu membuat jongin memberengut lucu.

"kenapa di keluarkan hunnie, tadi aku akan keluar lagi" jongin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, sehingga membuat sehun tak tahan untuk mencium nya.

Cup

"sabar oke, aku akan membebaskan little sehun dulu"

Setelah itu sehun bangkit dan mulai membuka celana jeans nya dan boxer nya hingga menyisakan celan dalam warna hitam nya.

Ia menatap wajah jongin yang bersemu melihat tubuhnya, dan mendekati jonginnya.

"mau membukakan nya untuk ku?" tanya nya dengan mesum.

Jongin merasakan panas di sekitar wajahnya. Uh padahal dulu ia sering membuka baju dan celana sehun, tapi kenapa sekarang ia jadi begini sih.

Tapi akhirnya jongin menggangukan kepala nya. Dan sehun memposisikan tubuhnya bersender pada kepala ranjang setelah membuka ikatan pada tangan jongin sebelumnya.

Jongin lalu mulai merangkak mendekati selangkangan sehun, ia mulai gugup saat baru memegang ujung celana dalam sehun.

Sehun tersenyum untuk menenangkan jongin, dan jongin akhirnya membuka celana tersebut. Ia sedikit membulatkan mata nya saat melihat penis sehun, pipi nya langsung merona lagi.

"manjakan dia baby" pinta sehun sembari mengelus kepala jongin.

Jongin mulai memegang penis sehun dan mengocok nya perlahan.

"shh...seperti itu baby" terdengar desisan nikmat sehun saat jongin mulai menaik turunkan tangan serta menjilati kepala penis nya.

Jongin yang mendengar itu langsung lebih semangat dan langsung memasukkan penis sehun ke mulut nya.

"ahh.. Kau hebat sayang" sehun memejamkan matanya karena merasa nikmat pada bagian penisnya.

Sedangkan jongin mempercepat gerakan mengulumnya, tangan nya pun tak tinggal diam meremas bola kembar milik sehun.

Sehun yang tak tahan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya agar penisnya lebih masuk ke dalam mulut jongin hingga membuat jongin tersedak, tetapi itu malah membuat jongin terlihat seksi di mata sehun.

Jongin hendak mengeluarkan penis sehun karena tersedak, tapi kepala nya langsung ditahan oleh sehun dan malah digerakkan oleh sehun dan sehun tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya. Sehun melakukan deep troat pada jongin. Dan itu sangat nikmat.

Hingga beberapa waktu mereka tetap melakukan itu hingga akhirnya jongin dapat merasakan penis yang berada didalam mulut nya membesar.

"fuckk... So close baby.. Fa-faster..." sehun makin menggila, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan brutal tanpa memperdulikan jongin.

"akhh...Jonginnn... " sehun memuntahkan cairan nya di dalam mulut jongin sangat banyak hingga membuat jongin tersedak daN cairan sehun meluber di sekitaran mulut dan dagu nya.

Sehun mendekati wajah jongin dan melumat bibirnya untuk berbagi cairan cinta nya.

"hmm.. "

Sehun lalu merubah posisi mereka, menjadi jongin yang dibawah.

Sehun tetap mencium bibir jongin dengan penuh nafsu sambil menaikkan sebelah kaki jongin di pundak nya.

Perlahan iya mulai mengarahkan penisnya ke hole jongin, hingga saat kepala penis nya masuk, jongin langsung memutuskan ciuman tersebut.

"Akhh.. Sakit.. "

Sehun langsung menciumi pelipis dan pipi jongin untuk membuat jongin nyaman. Ia mengeluarkan sedikit penis nya hingga tinggal sedikit kepalanya saja lalu menghentakan penisnya dengan cepat ke hole jongin.

Trust

"Akhh...hiks.. Sakit sehun.. Hiks..." jongin sontak menangis karena hole nya serasa dibelah menjadi dua karena penis besar sehun langsung memasukinya.

"tenang baby"

Sehun mulai menggerakkan penis nya saat dirasa jongin sudah terbiasa dengan penisnya. Awal nya sehun hanya menggerakkan nya pelan hingga lama kelamaan lumayan cepat.

Jongin sudah mulai bisa merasakan nikmat saat penis sehun menggaruk holenya. Tetapi ia tetap merasa gatal pada holenya.

"ahh faster se-sehun..."

"sshh... Penismu.. Ohh.. Ahh..nikmat sayang"

Sehun makin bersemangat menggerakkan pinggul nya. Ia juga merasakan nikmat saat dinding-dinding hole jongin mencengkeram penis nya, dan hole nya jongin sangat hangat. Ia sangat menyukai nya.

"de-deepeerr.. Aahh... Ce-cepat sehun.. "

"Nyyahh.. T-there baby.. Akhh.. Nikmat"

Jongin melengkungkan badan nya bagai busur saat penis sehun mengenai titik terdalam nya lagi.

"fuck.. Hole mu menjepit ahh.. Penisku baby ahh.. "

Sehun menggerakkan penis dengan cepat untuk mencari kenikmatan serta memanjakan kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba mata nya tak sengaja melihat vibrator di sebelah tubuh jongin, lalu ia mengambil vibrator tersebut dan menghidupkan nya, setelah itu mengarahkan vibrator itu ke arah kepala penis jongin.

"Akhh...ja-jangan.. Fuck sehun..ja- akhhh vibrator akh..."

Jongin tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimat nya karena merasakan nikmat di titik sensitif nya. Sungguh ia menyukai gaya bercinta sehun walaupun sedikit kasar.

Sehun tak mendengar kan perintah jongin, karena ia tau jongin merasakan nikmat tiada tara karena perbuatan nya.

Mereka terus mendesah kan nama pasangan masing-masing. Sehun terus menggerakkan penis nya dan juga mengerakkan vibrator itu di penis jongin.

"fa-faster sehun... Cu-ccuumm... "

"sabar baby"

Sehun langsung membuang vibrator itu dan mengerahkan kekuatan nya untuk menumbuk prostat jongin dengan kasar. Tapi Jongin tetap menyukainya.

"aku ta-tak tahan... Akhh.. So cl-close.. Akh.. "

Sehun menggerakkan penis nya dengan tak manusiawi sehingga membuat tubuh jongin terhentak-hentak dan membuat kasur yang mereka tempati berdecit sesuai dengan gerakan mereka.

"Ahh.. Akh.. Se-sehun.. "

"se-sedikit lagi...Sehuuunnnn"

Jongin memuntahkan sperma nya banyak sekali sehingga mengenai tubuh sehun dan tubuhnya sendiri.

"fuck Jonginnnnn"

Sehun ikut memuntahkan sperma nya dengan deras kedalam hole jongin hingga meluber keluar dari hole jongin.

Sehun membaringkan badan nya disamping jongin. Dan mereka berdua terengah-engah setelah kegitan mereka tadi.

"Kau hebat sayang" ucap sehun setelah dapat menormalkan nafasnya.

"hmm" hanya gumangan yang jongin berikan.

"kau lelah?" tanya sehun sambil melihat ke arah jongin yang memejamkan matanya sambil menetralkan nafasnya.

"iya, aku sangat lelah"

"baiklah sekarang kau istirahat." sehun lalu mengambil selimut yang jatuh karena kegiatan mereka tadi lalu menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Ia mencium kening jongin terlebih dahulu lalu memeluk pinggang jongin agar lebih merapat ke arahnya lalu ia pun ikut tidur menyusul jongin yang sudah terlelap.

 **tbc/end**

 **Oh my god, apa yang barusan gue tulis.**

 **Ahhh... Oke gue lebay. Tapi sumpah gue nggak nyangka bisa nulis itu ya walaupun banyak yang harus diperbaiki, tapi setidak nya lumayan kan?**

 **Maaf kan juga diriku yang udah lumayan lama nggak update, banyak tugas soal nya. Dan gue sekarang lagi MID eh tapi malah nulis beginian. Hehehe...**

 **Ya udah lah ya sampe ketemu di ch berikut nya.**

 **Ps: gue mau buat ff baru tapi kayaknya konflik nya dikit sih, tapi ada yang minat baca?**

 **Wanna review?**


End file.
